


Our First Words - A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction

by ectoEgbert



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Intimacy, Knight, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoEgbert/pseuds/ectoEgbert
Summary: When Zelda first heard she was being assigned a Knight to take care of her, she was more than bitter. She didn't need to be taken care of, let alone have a knight assigned to her! Who did her father think she was?!At first, she refused to speak to him, let alone let him come along and protect her!However, as months wore on and the coming of Calamity Ganon drew nearer, she found herself drawing closer and closer to the knight, and grew more and more curious of him. Through his veil of silence, Zelda saw something much greater.And she was determined to find it.





	Our First Words - A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey friends !! thank you so so much for reading my fic ! ♥
> 
> after finishing breath of the wild, i felt nothing short of inspiration. i wanted to explore what little the game didn't, in terms of lore and other little things!
> 
> this fic will be focusing on those little things; meetings, moments and things of the sort that led to the bond between link and zelda that eventually took down calamity ganon!
> 
> strap in, and thanks again! any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, so shoot me a comment! you can also find me on tumblr at: http://midi-fighter.tumblr.com

    "Zelda, I am failing to see what the issue is..." King Rhoam said in his booming, authoritative voice. 

    He was following her down one of the great corridors of Hyrule Castle, only barely able to keep up with her brisk pace. He felt her anger in the air; thick, bitter, and unsettling. It wasn't like her to behave like this, but with the recent news and happenings, it was all too common. The sheer amount of responsibility suddenly placed upon her was wearing at her immensely, and was one of the reasons he was assigning Link to her. He couldn't bear to stand aside and risk her getting hurt as she made rasher and rasher decisions.   
  
Zelda halted suddenly and wheeled around to face her father, a mix of anger and frustration on her red-flushed face.

    "You failing to see the issue is part of the problem! Am I just a pawn to you in this whole thing? Have you not yet considered how  _I_ feel about this?" 

    With an angry "huff," Zelda turned around and continued her romp down the hallway. However, her words had stopped King Rhoam in his tracks. He opened his mouth to speak, but could only sigh as he watched her disappear into her chamber at the end of the hallway, slamming the door behind her. King Rhoam closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, gritting his teeth; if this was how she reacted to the news from him, he worried deeply for Link.

* * *

 

    Zelda let out a cry of frustration as she fell down on her bed, all the days happenings coming out in the form of frustrated punches to her pillows. She let out another angry grunt and flipped onto her back, panting slightly.  
  
    " _How dare he. How_ dare  _he!_ " She thought as she lay, staring at the wooden supports in the ceiling.   
  
    She had never liked having to be watched over, and hated it even more now. The prophecies she had studied foretold of a knight, but she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to discover the ancient sealing magic on her own, and save Hyrule like she was destined to do! This knight would only get in her way, she felt.   
  
    Zelda yawned as the day's events hit her like a ton of bricks. She decided she would do her best to deal with this further in the morning, when she was calm and had collected her thoughts. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep still full of doubts about the future of Hyrule, and what she could do to help in the coming days. Though her rest was fitful at best, it was much needed.

* * *

 

   Zelda awoke with a start to the sound of pounding on her door. She immediately recognized it as the low voice of her father.

   "Hurry up, Zelda! It's high time for you to meet Link!"


End file.
